


More Holiday Fluff

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hypothermia, M/M, Not Necessarily Shippy - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Sledding, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A request from my tumblr for some shance fluff! It's winter, and Lance has a sled and a head full of bad ideas. Shiro can only stop so many of them.





	More Holiday Fluff

“Lance, this is a terrible idea,” Shiro announced. 

“They said that to Edison about the light bulb,” he countered, “and now look!”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “You really think that driving your sled into a snow bank is a good end to that comparison?” 

“Maybe not perfect,” he admitted, “but they do have one thing in common: the light bulb was awesome, and this is gonna be  _awesome_.”

“Please,” Shiro begged, “I’m cold, and I’m hungry. We were supposed to go get dinner an hour ago. We already missed our reservation.”

“Then we’ve got nothing to lose!” 

Shiro doubted that very much, but before he could argue further, Lance took a running start at the hill and jumped onto the sled. “Yeet!”

Shiro did have to admit that the snow bank was less solid than he figured it would be, and the initial collision was more painless than he had assumed. He found himself whooping and cheering out of sheer relief that he didn’t have to scoop Lance up and drive him straight to the hospital. 

“Hey, that was pretty good!” he laughed, racing to Lance’s side to help pull him out of the snow. His whole sled had been enveloped in white. “You good?”

“A little help,” came a muffled voice from inside the mound, and Shiro pulled Lance by the legs as he squirmed. Both of them toppled to the ground when Lance finally popped free, and as soon as Shiro looked over Lance, his smile dropped. “Oh my god; you’re soaked.”

Lance was shivering, looking miserable but smug. “T-told you it’d be awesome.” 

He rolled his eyes again. “Yeah, you really showed me. Come on, let’s get you inside to warm up.” 

Shiro’s apartment wasn’t far, but he found that he was worrying more about Lance with each moment that passed. He was still shivering fiercely, and his face looked red and wind-chapped. 

“Be honest: was that really worth it?” he asked lightly, expecting an enthusiastic affirmative, and frowned when Lance shrugged. 

“P-probably not,” he shuddered. “M’cold.” 

Shiro pushed on the gas a little bit harder, speeding up to as fast as he felt he should safely drive with ice on the road. 

“We’ll get you warmed up,” he promised, cranking the heat as high as it would go. “We’re almost home. You’ve got a drawer full of warm clothes to wear, and I’ll even let you borrow a hoodie if you want.”

Lance smiled. “You always l-let me borrow them,” he pointed out. It was true. Shiro couldn’t deny Lance anything.

“Yeah, well,” he trailed off. “Seriously, are you okay? You look really cold.”

“I  _am_  really cold,” he replied slowly through chattering teeth.

“Do you think you should go to the hospital or something?” 

Lance actually had the audacity to laugh at Shiro’s concern.

“Just need’a warm up,” he slurred, worming his hand free of his glove and gripping Shiro’s free hand. 

“God, you’re freezing,” he worried. “For the record, I told you this was a stupid idea.” 

Lance made a grand gesture with his hand. “The record’ll show your ob-objections,” he declared. Yeah, okay. If he had the energy to be a little shit, he’d be fine.

All the same, as soon as they got home, Shiro made sure to wrap him in extra blankets and put a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands just to be safe. 


End file.
